Chapter 2/John tries to talk Typhuss into joining the fleet
(Space, Starbase 612) The allied fleet is in orbit around Starbase 612 as the Enterprise and Intrepid approach the sector. (Admiral Picard office) Typhuss briefs Picard on the situation. The Borg fleet is gathering, sir says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. Well we'll have to find where they're coming from and put a stop to it before we have more Borg vessels then we can handle Admiral Picard says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. I agree but where do we start looking sir says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. He looks at that tactical map and it shows the Azure Nebula. Tactical sensors picked up a transwarp aperture is up and running but don't know if its true or not but we'll send a fleet to that sector and check it led by the USS Voyager under the command of Captain Chakotay Admiral Picard says as he looks at both Typhuss and John. Then Typhuss has a worried look on his face. Is there a problem Captain? Admiral Picard says as he looks at Typhuss. The transwarp network was destroyed by Voyager during our return trip home in 2377, there shouldn't be a transwarp aperture this could be a trap set by the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. Starfleet Command is ordering a fleet to head to the Azure Nebula being led by Voyager under Chakotay's command Admiral Picard says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss still has a worried look about Chakotay after Janeway's death hasn't been himself and he chimes in. I bet the Borg have a large fleet there and are waiting for the Federation fleet, they will attack the fleet says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. He looks at Typhuss. Is there something about the Captain that I don't know about Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira. I don't understand what you are getting at sir says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. Picard has a padd. From the reports of the crew he's been acting strange as of late not sleeping well, drinking and getting onto the crew about questioning his orders Admiral Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira and Captain Martin. All right, there is something, Tom and Harry contacted me last night, Chakotay has been drinking and been up for hours on end while on duty and he is very stressed out and took it out on Commander Paris and most of the crew my guess is it has to do with Admiral Janeway's death, they were were very close friends says Typhuss as he looks at Admiral Picard. Captain Martin looks at the Admiral. Sir maybe we should have him confined to the starbase until the invasion is over because he's a lose cannon now since the Admiral's death he laid into Colonel Wilson for no reason, and several other crewmen on board the Orion has expressed their opinions on him after they got chewed out by him, no offense to the Voyager crew I've got nothing but the out most respect for them but as a starship Captain it worries me seeing a fellow Captain like this Captain Martin says as he looks at Admiral Picard. Admiral Picard looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira since you served with Captain Chakotay during the 7 year odyssey through the Delta Quadrant what is your recommendation? Admiral Picard says as he looks at Captain Kira. Captain Kira looks at both Captain Martin and Admiral Picard. We need all officers out there fighting the Borg, we need Chakotay, he's not going to sit on the sidelines while we protect the Federation and its his right to help protect the Federation says Typhuss as he looks at Captain Martin and Admiral Picard. Captain Martin looks at him. You're taking a big risk Typhuss John says as he looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at his friend. You are asking me to keep my friend on the sidelines while we protect the Federation and he doesn't that's not right, let Chakotay take his anger out on the Borg says Typhuss as he looks at John. John looks at him. He gets to come but if he loses his cool I'm disabling Voyager and she can be tractored back to Earth deal John says as he extends his hand to Typhuss. Typhuss agrees and gives him the command codes to disable Voyager. All right, here are the command codes says Typhuss as he gives John a padd. He looks at them and then at him. Thanks see you out there John says as he looks at Typhuss. He nods at him.